Bliss
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: "Our lips meet and hands roam on each other's bodies. I run my hands through his messy blond hair. He runs his fingers up my shirt and cups my breast slowly.."


**Read and Review! Please read author's note at end! :)**

* * *

Jackson's POV:

I was dreaming of my gorgeous girl, Melissa Wu when I felt a wetness I between my legs. I opened my eyes alarmed only to find Lissa sucking my manhood slowly.

"Ah Mel! What are you doing here?" I form out with a struggle.

Instead of answering she sucked harder.

I got lost in her ways. "Oh yeah, babe suck me harder." I shoved her head deeper and let go when I heard her gag a little. She only smirked and continued. She was only a minx for me and no one else. I finally come hard into her mouth. She swallowed it and crawled onto my waist and pecked my lips.

"Happy birthday Cody Jackson." I raise my eyebrows, how did I forget my own birthday? Mel clearly has a way of making me forget everything.

"Thank you beautiful, waking up has never been so amazing!" I say with a smirk.

She blushes lightly, "well I am all about pleasing my sexy boyfriend who happens to be 21 this magnificent day."

My smirk grows. "Well then, how about we take a nice shower together? After all, I know that would please the birthday boy!" I raise my eyebrows up and down and pout a bit. Both of these traits are only used around her.

Melissa laughs and smirks. "Well, I guess... after all it is your birthday." I smile and scoop her up and rush into the bathroom.

Melissa's POV:

I begin to laugh as Jackson hurried off to the washroom. He removes my white sundress and I take off his shirt. Then I saw his eyes roam over my body. I still blush even though I've been intimate with him in the past I still get shy. Then he slowly removes my bra and underwear and we walk into his shower.

The hot water pouring onto our naked bodies felt amazing. We faced each other and kissed each other with passion. Jackson picks me up and pushes me against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and felt his hard member teasing my wet pussy.

"Uhh Jackson, please fuck me hard" I beg.

He smiles and slowly places the head in my entrance and starts moving in and out at a fast pace. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard.

"You Melissa Wu, are beautiful and all fucking mine!" Jackson says possessively. We fought to match each other's pace and climaxed hard together. Slowly he put me down and I went to grab the soap and wash his chest.

Jackson's POV:

I stare at Mel's gorgeous back as she bent over to get the soap. I had to use all my focus to not make hard love with her again.

Slowly she looked at me with such an innocent stare, it was hard to believe such a sweet girl could be capable of such dirty ways. Our eyes stayed on each other as she began to wash my chest. Her soft fingers felt indescribable on my wet chest; it made me look at her with complete lust. She continued to wash me I felt a swell of pride knowing that this side of Melissa was all mine.

I took the soap from her and returned the favour. I started with her back; gently I made my way down to her gorgeous derrière. I scrubbed the curves of her butt and made my down her toned calves and finished my way to her chest. I applied soap on her gorgeous breasts and her toned stomach. Then I scrubbed her legs and we washed off all the soap. I slowly bent down and slipped one finger in her entrance.

"Oh Jackson! Don't do it, I can handle any more I'm so sensitive." She wails in bliss.

I smirk and kiss her pussy and she threw her head back. I continue to slip in two fingers and move them quickly as I felt her walls contract tightly on them. I knew she would come and worked harder.

I felt her rub her fingers through my wet hair. "OH JACKSON! HARDER I'M SOOO CLOSE!" I work furiously to make my angel come. "Ahhh!" I felt her sweetness coat my fingers and held her legs as she shook through her orgasm. Once she was alright I licked my fingers tasting all her juices and we turned off the shower.

"You are one naughty birthday boy, Cody Jackson." Melissa says as we dried up. She picked up our clothes and put mine in the hamper and put her clothes back on again. I watched as she put her white lace bra and matching knickers on. She picked up her white summer dress and put it on and motioned me to come over and help with the zipper.

"So I am loving my birthday, thank you for making it amazing Mel." I say with appreciation after zipping up her dress.

"I'm glad your enjoying it!"

I make way to my closet and grab my red and blue-checkered shirt and grey jeans. I slowly put them on and watch my girl tie her hair in a messy bun. Then we both walked out to the living room to find my favourite, sushi on the table. Sushi was something I could eat anytime of the day. I smile and peck Mel on the lips.

"Man, Melissa till this very day you are the only one who tries so hard to make me happy. I love you." I stare deep into her eyes and smile. Mel blushes and beams radiantly.

"I love you too, now come on let's eat!"

While we ate we spoke casually of many things.

"So Jackson I was thinking maybe we go out and see Avengers, since I know you liked the trailer. But if you don't want to we can stay hom- I mean your place." I look at Mel and notice her slip. One thing I've wanted to ask for a long time was for Mel to move in with me. So instead of answering her question I ask her to wait and ran off to my room and got out the key that I made for her.

I walk back out and face Mel's curious eyes and hold her hand.

"Melissa, we have been going out since we were 16 and now I think it's time if ask you of the one thing I have wanted for a while. Will you move in with me?"

Melissa smiles and happily says yes and I pecked her on the lips and handed her the key. She looks troubled for a moment.

"What's the matter, beautiful?" I wonder as to why she is so upset.

"It's nothing, but today is supposed to be about you!" I smile leave it to Mel to always try to reroute the attention away.

"Mel baby, I don't care at all if the attention goes to you. I wouldn't want to share this day with anyone else but you." It was true, ever since we got back from the island Melissa was my rock through it all. I've become more open to her and I owe her my life.

She smiles and I know that its okay and we continue to eat.

"So I think Avengers will be awesome, but as long as I pay for half of it at least!" I smile knowing this will get Liss annoyed.

"But Jackson, you always pay for half or the whole thing! Let me pay since it's your birthday! Please?" I feel a bit guilty over how much it actually means for to pay, but really wanted to pay.

We finally agree that I could pay half and I realize a good way to make it up to her.

"You know, you letting me pays means a lot to me. In fact I just may have a nice way of thanking you after the movie." I whisper huskily.

She swallows hard and I look at her hungrily. "How early are the times for Avengers?" She smiles. "Well if hurry we can make it to the 11 a.m. one."

I smile as I realized it was 10:15. Perfect it would only be two and half-hours!

"Well then let's go!" I say happily.

We walk out of my loft and make way to my Lexus IS 250. It was a gift from Johnny and Cindy, my foster parents.

We made our way to the theatre and found some seats. Then we watched this wicked film.

2 Half Hours Later...

We couldn't stop talking about amazing Robert Downey Junior was in the film as we made our way to my car.

"Seriously Mel that was wicked, thank you for an amazing day."

"Well who said its over?" She says with a smile before continuing.

"Its not over, I have real present that was a gift from me and Cindy and Johnny."

I look at her confused as she told me instructions as to where to go. We made our way to a recording studio. I park outside and look at her confused as she got out of the car. I immediately followed her and she stood outside the entrance.

"Jackson, you are such an amazing person and deserve this more than anything. We were able to sign the lease on this studio to give you a proper place to practice with your band."

I blink a few times shocked and kissed her passionately. Never have I had people do so much for me.

"Melissa baby, thank you!"

She smiles modestly. "Well your parents also helped so it wasn't just me."

We smiled together and took a look at the studio and I planned a few things. I called Johnny and Cindy and thanked them and let the band know about the great news. We locked up the studio and drove back to _our_ place. I still love the sound of it being ours.

"So I do believe I owe you an extra special thank you for this amazing day, Mel."

She closed the door and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I believe you do, so what do plan on doing about it

"Well I'm going to first pick you and toss you on OUR bed and make passionate love to you over and over. I say kissing her as I lifted her and took her to our bed.

I put her down gently and removed her dress. I stared at the gorgeous body that has marks all over from our previous lovemaking. Melissa stretched her arms out and began to unbutton my shirt. I help toss it off and felt her tug onto my belt. I smirked and took it off and unhooked her bra and tossed it aimlessly and peppered her breasts with kisses. I made my way to her panties and rubbed them.

Melissa let out a moan " oh Jackson take them off!" Unable to disobey I do and felt myself grow painfully hard. There laid a goddess looking at me with love and lust, a dangerous combination. I felt Melissa roughly push me down and straddle me. She took my hard manhood and positioned herself and sank down hard. We both moaned at the hard contact.

"Mel, your so damn tight! Move baby!" She was so tight I couldn't move alone, I would have come into hard within seconds but had to hold off for her. Slowly Melissa rose up and down and I grabbed onto her gorgeous breasts as she rode me. I felt her on the verge, but struggle to keep at the pace.

"Beautiful, get off and lemme finish this." She smiles and lies next to me.

I lift up her left leg in a 90-degree angle; thanking the heavens she is flexible and pounded into her tight and wet pussy.

"Uhh Jackson! Harder!" She wails.

"You like my big dick pounding you don't you?" I ask roughly.

"YES! YES!"

I move harder and faster nearing my climax and I know she is on the verge of hers. The new angle made me go deeper into her.

"Well I know your gonna come Melissa, look at me when you do!" I saw her trying to contain herself and look in my direction.

Our eyes locked and all that could be heard was my grunts and her screams. I kiss her hard and stopped, as we were about to come.

"Oh Jackson!"

"Say you are mine, Melissa Wu"

"Oh I OH! I am yours Cody Jackson!"

I push myself so hard I know I hit her g-spot as she shook violently at the strong orgasm. Together we allowed ourselves to be taken over this amazing high. Once we came I slowed down and took myself out slowly and kissed Melissa once more. Knowing this wasn't going to be our last round of the day.

We settled into our bed and as she rested her head on my chest I broke the peaceful silence.

"Thank you Mel, for an amazing birthday." I say with sincerity.

"No problem baby, I love you." I smiled as she let out a yawn.

"I love you too." With all that, we let sleep overcome us and all that was on my mind was how on earth I would top this for her birthday.

* * *

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed this! Please Read and Review and check the site more as I vow to start publishing a oneshot, on Fridays as a writing ritual! :) I was pleasantly surprised to find a lot of traffic created on my story Bliss! I have so far almost 30 visitors so please leave a review, it really motivates writers to believe that their writing is good. :)The Robert Downey part was dedicated to RobertDowneyJrLove as my way of incorporating her :) Hope you liked it girl! Anyways please Review and favourite if you liked it! :) I do accept reviews from people who don't have an account so click that button and write me up something ;) **


End file.
